Lumiere Family
=Thomas and Mrs. Lumiere- Both parents of Zephyr and his four sisters are caring and kind. They are part of Lumiere Inc, the Corporation responsible for Mission Groups and their Agents. Both are shown to be kind and wanting the best for everything, with the missions and saving the world. Mr. Lumiere is the president of the Corporation, making many of the decisions and coming up with the missions. And Mr. and Mrs. Lumiere were once Agents themselves. Mr. Lumiere is brunette with blue eyes, while Mrs. Lumiere is blonde with green eyes.= =Suzie Lumiere- Zephyr’s little sister, and the one closest to him. Suzie is about Cynthia’s age, and the two are best friends. Suzie is kind and sweet and is very fond of Zephyr’s friends, especially Skye and Shadow, and views Skye as a role model.Suzie wishes to be as strong as Zephyr and their eldest sister, Aqua. Suzie wishes the best for Zephyr and Skye to be together and sometimes teases Zephyr, much to his chagrin. Suzie is brunette with curly hair and turquoise eyes.= Aqua Lumiere Zephyr Lumiere =Tandy Lumiere- She’s two years younger than Zephyr, and respects her brother. She wishes to be as strong as her sister Aqua, and like most female agents, views Aqua as a role model. She is helpful and caring, willing to help anyone in need, and likes to give the party potions. She has curly blonde hair with turquoise eyes.= Eila Lumiere Zedler Family History They are a very powerful family. As founders of Lumiere Inc, the Agent corporation responsible for helping save the world, they are famous and are important. It was revealed that their ancestors travelled from another world, a world where everyone could sense auras and had the Mark of Lumiere, a Mark that granted the user stronger powers when using powerful magic. When they arrived in their current world, an image was placed in their heads that foresaw what was to happen in the future- as this would happen whenever ANYONE would go to a different world. The image showed the world in destruction, and that's how everything started. They banded together with the rulers of the world to save this world in order from having the same fate. Anyone with at least a little bit of blood from the household would receive the abilities. Anyone related somehow to the family would be ranked a high position in the company and heirs are based on the oldest child of the family. As Aqua was supposed to be next in line to be President of the Lumiere Inc after her father retired, she stepped down her position. This resulted in the second oldest, Zephyr to take the position. It was mentioned that Zephyr wishes to change the first-born in the family tradition, and opting for the most qualified instead, in order to avoid problems. Trivia *They have close ties with the Hikari and Zedler family *It's likely that after Zephyr gets the position and retires, his child would get the position next. *All the members of the family are trained with high knowledge of the universe and the family itself. *Lumiere means "Light" in French. It relates to the fact that the Lumiere Agency would bring light to the darkness in the world. *The family seems to be pretty popular. As mentioned in the game, they have a huge fanbase and it was stated that the members of the family, namely Zephyr and Aqua have fanclubs.